A mobile device has an independent operating system and independent running space, and allows a user to install applications, such as software, games, and navigation applications, provided by a third party. With the growing popularity of mobile devices, applications can provide an Internet portal on mobile terminals for users so as to meet their demands for consultation, shopping, social networking, entertainment, search and so on. Some applications are not payment applications, but some interfaces in the applications are payment interfaces. Because funds transactions are involved, it is necessary to particularly avoid transaction risks.
In the existing technology, after an application is started, no security verification is set for entering interfaces of the application and security of sensitive information of a user on the interface cannot be protected.